Mandy : On Your Mind
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Mandy is sweet girl that has pick someone interest at the office. What happens when that person starts to follow every moment she does ?
1. Glances

Dean is sitting in his office doing paperwork when he looks up. He hears her footsteps. "Good Morning Mandy." She smiles sweetly at him. Dean smiles back. He thinks she is stunning. Dean glances at her. He first look at her angelic face. She is wearing a black dress pants and blue blouse. Dean thinks she always wears her thick hair up in a bun or pony tail. He loves when she wears red lipstick. Dean looks away for a few seconds. Mandy is now serving herself coffee in the break room. Dean decides to walk in. Mandy offers him a cup of coffee."Thank you.." Mandy reply you welcome. Dean asks how was your weekend? Mandy reply good just rest. Dean nodded. She drinks from her Coffee. Mandy asks how was yours? " I want to go to the beach, but my best friend left me hanging." Mandy reply You could ask me to go with you? "If only I had your number " Mandy reply you never ask. Dean chuckled. "So after work do you want to go the beach?" Mandy nodded. "Alright don't leave me hanging .."

**A Few hours Later**

Dean and Mandy agree to meet at the beach. He was wearing black shorts. Dean wonders what Mandy would wear. Dean wants to know everything about her. As he walks around the side of the beach. Mandy decides to run behind him. Dean jumps. "Hey" Dean reply thanks for scaring me. Mandy laughs. Dean likes her dimples show. He notices she is wearing a two piece retro swim suit. "For a minute you were thinking you ditch me." Mandy reply never that would mean. Dean chuckled. He thinks she is such a good girl. As they walk around the shore. Mandy asks do you want to go for a swim? "Sure " Dean and Mandy slowly walk

in. He notices she loves being around water. Dean smiles at her. He thought if only he could make a move on her. Dean shakes the thought of his head. He enjoys spending time with her. She was sweet and funny. "Mandy ask how old are you?" Mandy reply Dean how old do I look? Dean acts like he is thinking really hard. "I'm twenty two."Dean reply thanks for making me feel old. Mandy laughs. Dean hates it when it got dark and they had to get out. Mandy hugs him and tells him goodbye. Dean walks her to her car. He wants her to make she is safe.

As Mandy arrives at her apartment. She went straight to the shower. Mandy turns the hot water on and gets in. Mandy starts to wash her body in her own world. Meanwhile Dean was watching her from his room. He knew watching her was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Dean licks his lips as he looks at her body. She had medium size breast. Her butt was small but her legs were thick. Dean was trying to control himself from getting a hard on. Mandy gets a phone call while she is wrapping her body in a towel. The number is private. Mandy hears a deep voice.** "Did you like your walk on the beach?" M**andy ask who is this? **"Did you enjoy your shower?"** Mandy reply okay very funny who is this?** "You are asking all the wrong question... Tsk tsk .. Sweetheart do you what to know my name? Do you want to know why I pick you to watch everything you do?"**


	2. Gone

Mandy was getting nervous**. "Calm down Mandy.. I'm not going to hurt you."** Mandy asks what do you want? "To get to know you" Mandy reply you didn't have to scare me. "I don't want to scare you.. I want to help you." Mandy took a deep breath. "Can you do a favor for me?"Mandy is still hoping this is a prank. Dean wonders how much he could push his luck. "I want you to lay on your bed." Mandy reply listen creep I'm done with you! Dean has a smirk on his face. "Mandy you don't want me to piss off. His dark voice scared her. "Now Listen get on top of your beautiful queen size without your towel." Mandy listens**. "Now opens your legs for me."** Dean tries not to moan when he see her naked on her bed. If he only was on top of her.** "Good Girl .. Now I want you to touch yourself."** Mandy reply yeah right. **" Like I haven't seen you touch yourself many times..."**

Mandy tries to remain calm. _**"Starts touching your breast and work down."** _Mandy listens and start to touch her breast. She works down. "Now touch your clit.." Mandy listens and he stays quiet for a few seconds "Now I want you to put two fingers inside of you." Mandy is hesitating. **"Come on I know you had sex toys, but I decide to take them away from you."** Mandy doesn't believe him. As she opens her drawer, they are gone. "I told you.." Mandy listens and insert two fingers. She couldn't help to moan. _**"Good Girl and put me on speaker.."**_ Dean watches Mandy touch herself and she slowly moves her hips. "Don't you dare cum.. I know you are sensitive." Mandy is trying to control her breath. "I can't wait to watch you squirt and see your chest get all pink." Mandy ask Can I cum now? "NO!" Mandy whimpers. "I want to moan the name Jon." Mandy doesn't listen and cum. Dean shakes his head and hang up.

**A Few hours Later**

Mandy wakes up and decides to get ready for work. As she is looking for her underwear. All of them are gone. Her phone starts to ring. Mandy picks up._** "Here is thing Mandy I told you to do something and you didn't"**_ Mandy reply so you took my underwear. "yeah I did .. I love all the lacy ones. Enjoy your day at the office." Mandy thought this guy was a creep. As she arrives at work. Dean notices she is uncomfortable. Dean offers her a cup of coffee. "Mandy what's wrong?" Mandy reply nothing, just had something come up._** "You can talk to me about anything?"** _Mandy reply thanks dean. She looks at innocently and hugs him. As Mandy goes back to work. Dean knows she going to work late. Dean decides to stay longer at work. Mandy is filing papers and is about to leave. She notices Dean is still working. Mandy decides to knock at his door. "Come in.." Mandy tells him that she is about to go home. Dean reply so I'm. They smile at each other. Dean walks her to his car. Before Mandy is about to open her car. Dean stops her. Mandy looks at him. Dean smiles and goes for a tender kiss.


	3. Share

Mandy is shocked. She is about to pull away but Dean was a good kisser. Mandy was about kiss him back but she couldn't. Dean's hand move away from her face t. "Good night" Mandy nodded and he opens her door. Mandy is touching her lips. Dean is walking to his car. When Mandy arrives to her house. She decides to eat some of her roommate Melody food. Melody was rarely home but she always cook for Mandy. As she finish eating her a phone rings. Mandy knew it was her stalker."Did you enjoy the kiss?" Mandy reply what kiss? "The one with dirty blonde guy.." Mandy didn't reply**. "I don't want to share you."** Mandy reply he is a friend. **"Friends doesn't kiss."** Mandy bite her lip. "Do you like him?" Mandy didn't reply. "Fine keep me guessing." Mandy wonder what he was going to make her do. **"Tonight I just want you to invite the guy you kiss to come over. Get to know him."**

Mandy listens and calls Dean. He answer after four rings. "Do you want to come over my house?" Dean replies sure I will bring beer and you have pizza . "Fine ." Dean smiles as she gives him the address. Mandy order pizza and waits for him to come. Mandy gets the first text with him. "Make sure you are not wearing a bra or underwear."Dean knocks on her door. Mandy opens up."Hi.." Dean smiles. "Hi.." Mandy invites him. Dean follows her. He notices she is nervous. Dean notices she listens. Mandy gets the second text message from him. "I want you to flirt with him. I want you to tease him. Go as far as you want, but no sex." Mandy makes Dean choice a movie. He puts his arm around. Dean smiles as she is being sweet. Mandy looks at him and touches his face. He notice she looks guilty. "You are a sweet guy, but I can't respond back to you." Dean raises his eyebrows. "I don't know how to tell you that maybe if I didn't have a boyfriend . I would totally date you." Dean reply I thought we were friends.

Mandy looks down. Dean makes Mandy look up. "I'm sorry If I made things awkward between us." Mandy reply I should never kiss you back, but he has been gone for twenty years. "Where is he?" Mandy reply he is in the marines. Dean asks what's his name? "His name is Roman" Dean ask how does he look like ? Mandy eyes light up. She gives her phone. Dean sees a picture of Mandy and her boyfriend Roman. She was sitting on his lap. He had short hair and clean cut. He definitely muscular and looks intimating. "How do you guys meet?" Mandy reply we went to school together. Dean smiles at her and hangs her phone back. Her phone rings. Mandy looks at Dean. "Go ahead answer it." Mandy answer her phone. Dean hears baby girl I'm coming home! Mandy reply what? He notices she sound excited. "Yes baby I'm finally get to see you." Mandy reply I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 4 : Home

**A few hours **

Dean was livid when he arrived at work. Dean didn't get any sleep.. How the hell did Mandy have a boyfriend and he didn't find out about it. Dean looks up every little detail about her. He tries to calm down. He knew Mandy wouldn't be at work since her boyfriend was coming back. Dean decides to do some work. However Mandy decides to work black pants and white blouse to the airport. She was so excited to see him. As Mandy waited for him. She saw him a few feet away. Roman was wearing his black shirt and blue jeans. Mandy eyes connect his gray eyes. Roman smiles at her. Mandy runs to him. Roman hugs her. She wraps her legs around him. Roman chuckled. "I have miss you so much." Mandy reply I miss you too. Roman kisses her tenderly. Mandy responds right back passionately. Roman pulls away and she whines.**"Let's get my bags." Mandy nodded and they start holding hands."I do want more than kissing but we are public."**

Mandy giggle. Roman forget how short, she was to him. As they pick up his bags Roman can't look away from her. In his eyes she couldn't do anything wrong. Mandy can't wait to get to her apartment. He could tell by her driving. Roman asks what have you been up to ? Mandy reply just working, but I did something bad. "You did something bad?" Mandy nodded. "Did you run over a squirrel?" Mandy laughs. She remembers feeling so bad for killing a squirrel. "What did you do?" Mandy reply I kiss someone. "Was it a girl? Was she hot?" Mandy knew he was teasing her. "No .." Roman smiles faded. "Did all you did was kissing?" Mandy reply, yeah he kisses me and I didn't mean to respond back but I haven't had a physical touch in a while. Roman knew she felt guilty. He knew most women had left their boyfriend after a few months. She had stayed with more four. "Mandy is fine. You had a moment of weakness. Don't worry about it." Mandy raises her eyebrows. "About your physical touch.. We are going to make up for lost time." Mandy smiles at him.

Dean decides to look at his computer and check on Mandy. He wonders what she is up to. As he sees Mandy door open. Dean sees her boyfriend. When Roman closes the door. Mandy jumps on him. Roman chuckled. "This is the mandy I love." Dean sees mandy kiss her boyfriend passionately. Roman takes her to the sofa. Their clothes are flying off. "You got buffer than last time .." Roman reply I did. He smiles at Mandy is touching his chest up and down. Before she pulls him down to kiss her. Roman kisses back passionately. A few seconds later he went to kiss her neck. Roman smiles as Mandy moans. He slowly starts to nibble on her neck. "I miss your sounds." Roman kisses her collarbone. Dean didn't know if to look away or keep watching. Here he was watching the girl he follow for weeks with her boyfriend. _**"So you want to stay here or go to your room?"**_

_**Reviews are appreciated :D**_


	5. Coming in

Mandy reply we can stay here and she unhooks her bra. _**"That's my girl."**_ Roman went straight to kiss her breast. Mandy moans. His mouth touches her right nipple as he massages the left breast. Mandy arch her back and let's Roman take control. One moment he is touching her breast the second her kiss her stomach. Roman notices she is still self conscious about her body. "Mandy you are beautiful .." Mandy nodded. "Let me make you feel good." Roman is now between her legs. He looks at her and takes his tongue out. He licks her wet folds. Mandy moans. Roman slowly goes to her clit. He is teasing here about touching her clit**_."Baby please don't tease me." R_**oman loves to hear her whining and as soon his tongue touch her clit. Mandy arch her back and Roman insert two fingers inside of her. Mandy completely lost it. Roman smiles as she cums uncontrollable.

As he waits for her to come down . Roman goes on top of her."No let me return the favor to you." Roman reply not right now. He gives her a small peck. "I want to be inside of you." Mandy whimpers when he goes inside her. Roman whimpers back. He slowly starts to move in and out here. "Faster.." Roman listens and she wraps her legs about his waist. Roman buried his face in her neck while holding hands. Both were in the moment and didn't want this to end. Dean knew these two were sync. He thought about stop everything he had planned, but the he hear the most beautiful sound . Mandy lets out a small high pitch moan followed by Roman's grunt. Dean wants what Roman had. He wants Mandy. "Maybe we should go to your bed." Mandy nodded. Roman notices her pink chest. _**"Where is your room?" M**_andy giggles. Roman carries like a bride style. He opens the door. Dean decides to closed his computer.

_**A few hours Later**_

Mandy was sleeping on Roman firm chest. She was really happy. Mandy knew she had a big dorky smile on her face. Mandy's phone started ringing. She was going to ignore, but it kept ringing. Mandy picks up her phone. **"I wish you were naked with me."** Mandy gets out of her bed. Roman was in deep sleep. **"Does your boyfriend know about your sex toys?"** Mandy reply he gave them to me. "Nice but I want you to do me a favor?" Mandy reply what is it? "I want you to go down on your little boyfriend and let him cum in your mouth." Mandy reply no sicko. "Do it or I made you pay for not following directions last night." Mandy hangs up. She slowly goes on top of Roman.

He feels her kissing his body. Roman kept his eyes closed. He lets out a moan when she strokes to mess with the head. She slightly licks the precum. Mandy takes the most of his mouth and starts sucking him off. Roman opens his eyes_**. "Please don't stop."**_ Mandy takes most of him. Roman thrust upward. Mandy moans. Roman was about to lose it. They heard the doorbell ring. Roman whimpers. Mandy tries to keep going, but now they heard a knock._** "Ignore it .."** _Mandy nodded and goes back to bobbing her head. Roman lost it. He comes inside of her mouth. He tries to pull out and she stops her. Roman was caught off guard by this. Mandy keeps sucking until he finishes.** "Let me get the door."** Roman nodded and Mandy gets dressed. As she opens the door. Dean is standing there. She had the sex hair. "Can I come in?"


	6. Chapter 6: cozy

Mandy reply I would but Roman needs right now. "Are you afraid of me meeting him?" Mandy shakes her head. "our secret is safe with us." Mandy reply I told him. Dean raises his eyebrows. "Baby who is at the door?" Before he could say anything. Dean sees Roman up in person. He looks at Dean and Mandy. "Roman this is Dean... my co worker." Dean shakes his hand. "I want to see the guy that has Mandy happy." Roman smiles and invites him on. Mandy sees Dean and Roman bonding. They are drinking beers."So how did you meet Mandy?" Roman reply We knew each other since we were kids, but we saw each other in high school. Dean nodded. Roman gives a small glance at Mandy.

_She remembers Roman got invited to her house to swim in the pool . In Mandy's mind it was supposed to be a simple hang out. As Mandy was changing for bikini Roman walks in. Mandy tries to cover her breast, but her small hands didn't help. "I'm so sorry ... I should knock. " Roman turns around. Mandy is about to put on her top. "Did you like what you see?" Roman reply, yeah. "Do you want to feel them? Roman reply yeah. He turns around and his hands go on her breast. Roman slowly feels them."They are huge." Mandy reply I know look at the stretch marks."They are beautiful."_

Dean asks who made the first move? "I did we end living together in Houston. " Dean asks how come? "Family problems.." Dean nodded. He sees as Mandy is cozy up with Roman. As Mandy looks at Roman.

_Roman members Mandy coming to his room in the middle of the night. He heard the heavy lighting."Hey what's wrong?" Mandy is only wearing a tank top and her boy shorts. "The lighting wouldn't let me sleep." Roman knows she feels silly."Do you want to sleep with me?" Mandy reply are you sure? "Yeah I will protect you." Roman winks at her. Mandy places her head on his chest and hugs him tightly. He rubs her back and she puts her leg between his. Roman smiles at her and soon his hand go down a little more. He wants to touch her small perky butt. What is stopping him was Mandy looks at him."You are the best friend I could want. Roman reply I want to be more than your best friend. "You do?" Roman nodded. She smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Roman is taken back. She giggles and wish him good night._

Dean ask if he has any video games? "No I just came back but give me two days and we can play." Dean nodded and tells him he has to go. Mandy gives a quick hug. Dean pulls away and looks at Roman. As Dean leaves and walks to his car. "Your friend is interesting.." Mandy reply he is a nice guy. "Was he the guy you kiss?" Mandy didn't reply. "Mandy is that a yes?" Mandy reply no stop I ready feel bad about kissing an other guy. " I understand why it happen plus you didn't kiss him back." Mandy kisses him in the lips."You are the best boyfriend I could ask." Roman reply you know I'm no angel. "Let me guess, you are the devil in disguise."

_Reviews are appreciated :) _


	7. Chapter 7 : Try

Roman was sleeping when Mandy was on her computer. She was listing to music and wonder to watch porn. As she was getting into some of the clips she saw. Mandy saw one where a girl was getting dominated by two men while she was tight up. She always thought that was erotic. Roman and her try it with a couple of times, but he was always scared to hurt her. As she keeps watching the video and feels herself waiting. Her phone starts to go. She knew it was private. Mandy knew what it met. Mandy answers with what do you want? "I notice you can't sleep like me." Mandy reply Yes, it sucks."I do like what you are watching. Do you want to send you some better links?" Mandy reply no ! Dean tries not to chuckle. "Is that what you want to be dominated_**. I will gladly do it but just tell me."** _Mandy reply I barely know who you are._**"You want to meet me?"**_

Mandy ask why do you stalk me? "Because you are a pretty little thing." Mandy notice the video, press play when she didn't touch it. She sees the girl put on her neck, and the guy thrust roughly when he press on her neck."Is that what you want me to do?" Mandy reply No! "Are you sure?" The video keeps going and the moans are getting louder. "Stop it torn down!" Dean doesn't listen. "Nooo Are you afraid it's going to wake up your boyfriend? Mandy reply yes. "How will explain to him you are watching porn in the middle of the night?" Mandy reply what do you want to do? "Now we are getting somewhere." Mandy hates him so much."Light up.. I want you to dominate your boyfriend. Make him your bitch. Before you decide to cum make him choke you." Mandy reply What? _**"You heard me do it. I will be watching."**_

Mandy turns her laptop off. She walks back to her room. Roman is already naked on the bed sleeping. She slowly goes on top of him. Mandy starts to touch and kiss his body. As Roman wakes up he see his girlfriend naked on top of him."You can keep waking up like this. I don't mind." His hands went from her waist and were going up. He touches her breast. She moans. Mandy gets his hands away from her breast and pins him down. Mandy reply I want you. "You can have me." Mandy bites her lip and moves her hips. Roman moans. He feels how wet she is. Mandy decides to guide him inside of her. She moans loudly. Roman moans back. She let's go of his hand. Mandy starts to move her hips up and down. Her hands touching his chest. Roman enjoys the view and the feeling. "**_Baby you are acting out of the _****_character, but__ I love it"_ **

Mandy goes down and kiss him passionately. Roman moans and He grab her tightly. Roman starts to thrust upward. Mandy knows she about to cum. She pulls away from kissing."Roman I want you to choke me." Roman looks at her. He stops thrusting. "You want me to do what?" Mandy reply just do it. "No I want to know why you want this?" Mandy reply I saw on a video and I want to know it fells. She feels stupid and gets off him. "Mandy wait." She is about to get to the restroom. Roman gets up from the bed and stops her. Mandy doesn't want to look at him. "Baby look at me ." Roman touches her face tenderly."Don't feel shy.. I want you to feel comfortable with me." Mandy reply you must think I'm freak. "No remember when I want us to try oral sex." Mandy reply yes. "Remember how I thought you were going to think it was gross." Mandy smiles._**"So let's try this."**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Stay Away From My Girl

Roman kisses Mandy and they make back on the bed. He makes go on her right side. Roman goes behind her. They start spooning. Roman first is holding her breast and as Mandy is getting into more. Both look at each other so passionate. Roman slightly work his way to her neck. Roman slightly starts to press on it. He increased his thrust and Mandy starts walls start to contract. Roman keeps going and he feels her cum uncontrollable. Roman smiles at her and kiss her before let go of her neck. Mandy smiles and she feels him cum inside of her. Roman doesn't pull away until a few seconds later. "Good Night baby girl." Mandy reply Goodnight Roman. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**A Few hours Later** Roman went on a jogged while Mandy was sleeping. He kisses her on the cheek before leaving. Roman thought he was a lucky guy. As he has one more mile to go . Dean is running in front of him. Roman smiles at him. Dean smiles back. As both finish their run. Dean asks how long Mandy is going to be on vacation?"Two weeks." Dean nodded. "I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from my girl." Dean asks surprise. "She told me about you kiss her." Dean reply her kiss back. "I know since I was gone. However, I'm back so stop acting like you care about her like a friend." Dean reply you are afraid she is going to walk away. "I'm not." Dean reply are you sure? You were gone for two years. "I always wrote to her. You might know her for two years. I know her since she was six." Dean has a smirk on his face as he walks away.

Mandy is out of the shower when Roman comes in with a pissed off look. "What has you so mad?" Roman reply nothing I'm going to take a shower. Mandy stops him. "As much as I love your look when you are mad." Roman smiles as she is touching his chest. Her hands work her way up to his face. "You can't keep things from me." Roman nodded. He gives her a quick kiss. "Baby I have to take a shower because I stink." Mandy giggles. Roman walks into her shower. He turns the water on. Mandy hears him singing. Her phone decides to ring. It's a private number."Did you enjoy last night?" Mandy doesn't reply. "I love watching you, are riding him. It makes me think of you riding me Mandy makes a gross look. "Come on tell me he is the only one you being with." Mandy reply yes. "Oh poor you.. Let me ask what about Roman? Are you the only one he has been with ?" Mandy reply I'm so over you calling me. "Sure you are. I wonder what he has kept away from you." Mandy hangs up. Roman is getting dressed when Mandy walks back to the room. "Roman is there anything you kept from me?"


End file.
